I Miss You
by KatieGirl97
Summary: Lily Evans feeling sorry for herself sitting up in her dorm. I wonder what she needs? James Potter of course!   Lily/James  I apologize. I kinda suck at fluff. Oh well here is an attempt.


**Disclaimer: This is all the talented and amazing J.K. Rowling's**

How are you supposed to tell the man you turned down everyday that you love him? James Potter. Every single day since fifth year, he has never failed to ask me out. Then, it seemed like a bother. Now, I miss it.

By partway through my seventh year at Hogwarts, I was actually friends with the boy. I came to like him, even love him. And now it's all messed up because he hasn't asked me out all year. What's a troubled teenage girl to do? How could I have been so blind? Has he really been so perfect all these years? I have to wonder how it would've turned out, if he hadn't been such a git to Severus all those years ago. We probably would have been more than friends by now. I asked Remus the other day, in a hypothetical situation of course. He just smiled knowingly and said,

"Don't worry Lily, he'll come around eventually."

I'm just sitting up here moping in the room I share with Alice, and Marlene. He's probably down there with everyone else, laughing the laugh that I just can't resist. I'm so stupid!

"Lily, are you in here?" Marlene stuck her head in the door. Of course, she can't see me. While I was moping, I turned all the lights off and hid under the covers in my bed. "Lils? I know you're in there. Just so you know, there is a severely ticked off James Potter at the bottom of the stairs."

"I'm not coming down," I moaned. He can wait, I have to wait hopefully for him to ask me out, so he has to wait for me to get up.

"Fine," I can hear Marlene say. Then a yell down the stairs, "She's being grumpy. Sorry James she's not coming." I can hear words being spoken but not in detail. But I do hear, people yelling at him.

"James, you can't do that." "You can talk to her tomorrow." "Stop being so stubborn James," That one I can identify. Thanks Alice. She knows all to well what happens when I'm grumpy.

"Dude, why didn't I think of that?" Of course, it's Sirius.

Always the logical voice, "James it's not going to work." You tell him Remus. I wonder what he wants to tell me so much, he can't wait for tomorrow.

I hear a knock on the door, "Lily, can I come in?" How did he get up here? The boys are supposed to be kicked off the second he sets foot on the stairs. I'm going to have to tell Professor McGonagall about that.

"Lily?" he asked again, "Can I come in?" I don't answer, maybe he'll get the message and leave. After all he couldn't possibly? No, definitely not. "Lily Marie Evans, I'm coming in if you don't reply in FIVE-FOUR-THREE-TWO." The door burst open before the full five seconds. Shit, I'm in trouble now. He's going to instantly know I was crying. He's smart like that.

"Lily?" this time his tone is much more gentle, "what's wrong?" He's looking at me so gently, like he can't bear to see me hurt. He passes me one of the water bottles he is holding. I take a long drink. As I sip, I try to figure out how he got up here. In the hallway I see his broom. Oh!

He asks me again, "Don't cry Lily what's wrong?" It's then that I realize my traitorous eyes are spilling over with tears.

This time he asks, I feel a stir of emotion, and I can't help but say, "I'm sad because I just realized I love you and I blew my chances of you ever loving me back. And I feel like an idiot! I also want to know if you've been this perfect all along. I'm an idiot! Such an idiot!" My words run together because I'm crying so hard, but I can tell he heard me perfectly. The emotion in his eyes, it's so strong, so intense. The only problem is, I can't tell if it's disgust or love.

"Lily," he breathed looking down on me. "You're not an idiot. Don't cry, love. I love you too." And with that he kissed me. Everything around me blew up, exploding as his mouth touched mine. Instantly, I felt completely, and totally happy. No more grumpy Lily.

Little did I know at the time, because I was rather pleasantly overwhelmed, there was a conversation going on downstairs.

"I wonder if she drank the one I put Veritaserum in." Sirius speculated.

"What?" everyone else in the room yelled. Secretly they all hoped she had. Nobody likes a grumpy Lily!

**AN: I know it kind of sucks, I'm no good at fluff. Oh well, I couldn't sleep. Please review! **


End file.
